bioniclecrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Puarsun
"i will kill you because i am mighty and you are not!!" ''-before fighting the seemingley invincible monster Majin ZORK '' ''PUARSUN is a EXTREMEMLY powerful God like being he rules over the 5 element toa lords and is the 2nd in command of the 6 golden toa behind the leader "The Avatar". he has defeted the strongest warriors in the universe such as sidrak,the silver rider,Majin Zork,the 2 shadow dragons,the sun king,the sacred 6th toa herpen, the beast lord BRUIN and "The Golden bionicle". giving his countless battles and winnings against the strongest warriors in the universe and immense power level and his regular daily training in the room of time and space , also giving the fact that he has been trained under the masters such as- The Avatar,The dragon Master,the sun king. with all of these accolades to his name he is THE "Strongest fighting being in history"................................................................. Training he is immensly strong due to his daily training in the room of time and space. his training in there takes place under 300 times the gravity of jupiter. his speed and strength are said to be second to none. his speed at his base form is said to be just under the speed of light. and when he goes x20 Ko-Ken his speed is so fast it appers he is not even moving at all.he has been trained under the masters such as- The Avatar,The dragon Master,the Sun god wich grants him all their signature moves and blasts. he has a wide knowledge of energy blasts and verall intelligence of fighting. it should also be noted that when ever he does eneter a fierce battle and is on the brink of death but lives or is saved, he comes back stronger by at leat 10-30 thousand every time this happens. Transformations *Solar Rise *Golden Dragon Transformation *Ko-Ken x20 *Solar Ko-Ken * Power level base power level-6 million with x20 Ko-Ken-120 million (for 20 minutes) with golden dragon transformation-600 million (for 15 minutes) with Solar Rise-540 million (30 seconds) with Solar Ko-Ken-750 million (for 10 seconds) Battle with Majin Zork when puarsun and his fellow 5 toa lords and his golden toa found out bout the release of the monster known as Majin Zork they flew as fast as possible to tthe scene. but when they arrived they found a being with mutiple colors and looked harmless he even talked in a childish voice. He also wielded no weapons.. blinded by his arrogence the Dark Lord toa approched him and kicked him directley in the neck but to no avail. the attack had no affect whatsoever then the Majin deliverd a chop to his back sending the dark lord down to the floor. the other Four element lord toas follwed suit. as they all were beaten by a single blow. with only the fire lord remaining he put his hands together and started yelling and cursing the monster. he then powerd up to x20 Ko-Ken and started to charge all of his power into his hands concentrating the blast on the Majin's face he then proceded to charge his power for a austounding 5 minutes. and then he finally yelled "FINAL FLASH!!!!!!!!!" he then sent all of his power into a beam multipled twenty fold straight into the demons face at point-blank range. resulting in a massive explosion laying waste to all the land 2 miles within range. then while looking in the smoke he said "there did you like that?" but when the dust settled Majin Zork appered unharmed with nothing more than a scratch on his arm. The fire lord then exclaimed "i'll see you in the other world you demon, there is were we will settle this."then he died from expending all of his Ki. this was remarkable as this meant that Majin Zork could recieve a blast with the power level of 220 million without even flinching.he then brutilized the remaining 5 golden toa without much effort at all and the Avatar was helpless due to the majin being even stronger than HIM. the dragon master,the Avatar and Puarsun then fled the scene where they woudl spend the next SEVEN days in the room of time and space. in this time Puarsun leaned the x20 Ko-Ken power raising transformation. after learning and mastering this form he then armed himself with only his power pole staff and flew to the demon. he then engaged in combat with the Majin. they fought even for the frst ten minutes of the fights and then puarsun found his power level dropping by the minute. he then said "i guess its time to take it up a notch...." Famous quotes ''"let me ask you does a Demon like yourself ever experience fear!?-before powering up to x20 Ko-Ken to fight the seemingley immortal evil Demon Majin Zork ''"your about to find out what its like to fight a '''REAL Golden DRAGON. and i'm NOT talking about my master..........." -before transforming into a fabled golden dragon and killing the legendary silver rider with a mere two blows.'' "are you ready now?......to witness a power not seen for thousands of years!?"-demonstrating to his 5 toa lords his ability to control the gold element with ease. "you may have matched me in strength so far. but i have a suprise for you!. hah you think you know everything there is to know about me. but really? your not even close, and what you dont know........could hurt you. Solar Ko-Ken!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- powering up to Solar Ko-Ken resulting in his power level raising to a outragous level of 750 million then slamming his fist clean into the shadow dragon "nova's" stomache.